Cups of Tea
by The Glorious Cheshire Cat
Summary: Bunch of one-shots, mostly connected and inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's Waiting on the Shingle. Rated T to be safe.
1. Jealousy

Cups of Tea

By: The Glorious Cheshire Cat

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

* * *

#1

Jealousy

The day had started out so well.

She had woken up ten minutes before her alarm was set to go off, breezed through her morning routine, and arrived at work twenty minutes early to get a jump on the day's work.

Dr. Cates had dropped by, and for once had nothing to yell about since Jervis was making progress on his project.

Alice hummed to herself as she typed up more of Jervis's notes.

Jervis couldn't help but smile as he came out of his office so he could get more tea. "Having a good day my dear?"

Alice smiled at him. "One of the best days of my life. You must be pleased since Dr. Cates didn't yell at you."

"It was a first in the long time I've worked here. I'm expecting some papers from the Biology of Small Mammals Department, but I'm out of tea. Would you be so kind as to put them on my desk if they get dropped off while I'm getting more tea?" he questioned.

Alice smiled brightly, setting poor Jervis's heart to a faster rhythm than normal. "Of course Jervis, I'd be happy to."

Jervis smiled back, but before he could walk out of the office, a beautiful woman with shining black hair, a short skirt, and slightly unbuttoned blouse entered with a stack of papers in her hand.

She smiled coyly at Jervis. "I've brought the papers you need, Mr. Tetch."

Jervis blushed bright red as Miss Edith Dilleld came to a stop very close to him. "Th..thank you, Miss Dilleld. If you'd just give them to Alice, I…I need to go make some more tea."

Edith's smile grew and she leaned closer to Jervis.

"Why don't you let me make that tea for you? From what I hear, you've been hard at work on your project and making good progress on it. I think it would be horrible to break your streak." Edith practically purred.

Alice surprised herself by eyeing the letter opener on her desk with faint intentions of violence when she watched Edith walk her fingers up an uncomfortable Jervis's chest. She fought the urge to grab it and searched for some way to get rid of Edith politely.

Just then a miracle came in the form of Alice's new friend Arianna Fields, who was the new secretary over in the Robotics Research Department.

"Edith, Jack Bowerby's looking for you. He was just over my way asking if anyone had seen you. He mentioned something about lunch?" Arianna stated.

Edith straightened and quickly left, thanking Arianna over her shoulder.

Arianna just smiled at Jervis and wished him a good day as he went to go make his tea. She put her hands on Alice's desk and leaned on them once he was out of earshot. "All right girlie, spill."

Alice looked at her in surprise as she straightened the pile of papers Edith had just dropped on her desk before going to find Jack Bowerby. "Spill what, Ari?"

"I want to know exactly why you were staring at Edith Dilleld as if you wanted to rip her hair out by the roots and push her off the roof of the building when she was standing so close to your boss." Ari shot back.

Alice turned back to her typewriter. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ari smiled smugly as she stood up. "Boy, do _you_ have it bad."

Alice looked at her. "Have what?"

Ari just shook her head, her smile getting smugger. "No way, Alice. If you can't figure it out yourself, who am I to burst your little bubble? When you figure it out, I'll be ready to listen. See you at lunch." She left Alice alone, humming a song that Alice didn't know.

Alice sat at her desk and wondered what Arianna had meant. She smiled at Jervis when he walked by on his way to his office.

He smiled back and it suddenly hit Alice like a ton of bricks.

_She_ had a crush on her_ boss_.

Alice sighed quietly and started typing up Jervis's notes once more. _It'll only come to naught, so I'll just have to get over it. And besides, Jervis only thinks of me as his secretary and a friend. He'd never fall in love with someone like me, who has to have everything about his work explained to her,_ Alice thought to herself sadly.

Her thoughts distracted her enough that she never noticed Jervis peeking through the crack he'd left in his door just so he could watch her.


	2. Market

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And Charlotte, thanks for the praise over Edith. I was trying to do her character and you justice. –Ches.

* * *

#2

Market

She bit her lip and tried not to pay attention to how the men looked her over as she rode the train to work.

All the attention made her nervous since she didn't get why they stared at her.

She wasn't beautiful like Edith was or eye-catchingly confident and classically beautiful like Arianna. She was just plain old Alice, nothing remarkable about her.

Relief flooded her system when the train stopped and she was able to leave it.

A few of the men shot her wolfish smiles as she passed them.

Alice quickened her step and entered the building.

The men in the elevator looked her over with smiles that they kept hidden.

Alice exited the elevator when it stopped on her floor. She smiled when Arianna joined her as Alice passed the door to the stairwell Arianna had just exited.

"Morning, Alice. You look nice today. Planning on trying to get the attention of a certain genius?" Arianna teased.

Alice flushed pink. "Of course not, Ari." She sighed. "You know as well as I do that it would only come to nothing. Jervis could never like me; I'm just his secretary."

Arianna put an arm around Alice's shoulders. "I don't know about that, Alice. Maybe you need to just sit down with Jervis and have a talk. You never know, he may feel just as strongly as you do. One never knows unless they try."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ari, you're reaching."

Arianna shrugged and adjusted her messenger bag strap. "Well, I can hope can't I? And besides, sometimes I think you both need eyes in the back of your heads so that you can see the expressions of the other."

"I still think you're reaching. I'll see you at lunch." Alice walked down the hallway towards her desk in the Nanotechnology Research Department.

Arianna pulled out a pocket watch from a pocket of her messenger bag and looked at it.

The hands were stuck at six o'clock, even though she shook it hard a couple times.

She glanced down toward the door to Jervis's office. "You'd better be worth this, Hatter. I have other things I could be doing right now. Tarts don't disappear by themselves." she muttered before continuing on to her station.

*~*~*~*

Alice was returning to her desk after lunch with some papers Jervis had requested from some obscure department dealing with the brain and its regions when she ran into Jack Bowerby.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Heading back from lunch?" he questioned with a sly grin.

"Yes, Mr. Bowerby. Please excuse me. I have to take these to Mr. Tetch." She tried to slip past him.

He moved into her path. "I'm sure Jervis can wait a couple more minutes for those papers. How about you and I go get a cup of coffee after work?" He looked her over with a wider and sickly inviting smile.

Arianna walked up, her own arms filled with papers. She'd heard Bowerby's voice and decided to help Alice out. "There you are, Alice. Mr. Tetch asked if I'd seen you, and I told him you were getting those papers for him. He's waiting in his office for them."

Alice sent her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ari. Excuse me, Mr. Bowerby. I need to get these to Mr. Tetch." She hurried past him.

Bowerby grinned at Arianna. "How about you and I get a drink after work, Miss Fields?"

Arianna grinned wickedly. "Sorry, Mr. Bowerby, my boyfriend wouldn't like it. He'd feel like he'd have to punch your lights out, and trust me, he hits hard enough to break a punching bag. And Alice has a dinner date with me and him tonight, so she can't join you either. Good day, Mr. Bowerby." She walked off.

Bowerby shrugged and went off to find someone else.

*~*~*~*

Alice knocked on the door to Jervis's office.

He opened the door and smiled at her. "There you are, Alice. Miss Fields said that you had gone to get those papers I needed."

She smiled back. "Here you go, Jervis." She gave the papers to him.

His smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Alice. Would you care for a cup of tea?" He turned to pour a cup for her.

"Absolutely." She took the teacup he handed her and sipped it.

Jervis hummed softly as he pursued the papers.

Alice felt her mood lift and found herself humming along.

Jervis grinned at her.

She grinned back, finished her tea, and went to her desk. She always felt so much at ease around Jervis.

He was her White Knight.

When other men looked at her, she felt like a slice of beef –when he looked at her, she felt like a queen.

_If only I could be his queen…_ Alice sighed as she began typing.


	3. Chocolate And A Gift

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

* * *

#3

Chocolate and A Gift

He looked around before he put the small box on the desk and quickly entered his office. He hoped she liked them.

*~*~*~*

Alice hummed happily as she walked down the hallway towards her desk. She grinned when a gift wrapped in sparkly silver wrapping paper and a gold silk ribbon tied with a bow around it was stuck in front of her face from behind.

"A very merry birthday to you, though it's _supposed_ to be _un_-birthday. You just had to be born today, didn't you Alice?" Arianna teased fondly as Alice took the gift.

Alice laughed. "You watched the Disney version of _Alice in Wonderland_, didn't you Ari?"

Arianna shrugged. "What can I say? A few of my nieces and nephews were over last night and they wanted to watch it. You've never met any of the kits, so you don't know how hard it is to keep them quiet. I had to let them watch it, and then gave them some warm cream since it puts them right to sleep."

Alice slipped off the ribbon. "You make them sound like cats, Ari."

Arianna grinned broadly, reminding Alice of the Cheshire Cat for a quick moment. "With me and mine, Alice, one never knows."

Alice unwrapped her present and found a small white box. She opened it and gasped. "Ari, where ever did you find this?"

"Ezekiel made it. He's always been good at making stuff like that." Arianna pulled the golden heart-shaped locket from its bed of cotton.

The two small ruby hearts with gold crowns over one corner shined in the light of the lights overhead.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Arianna clasped the slender gold chain around Alice's neck.

Alice smiled at it when she moved it to where she could see it. She opened it to find a spot for a picture and an engraving in some language she'd never seen before. "What's the engraving mean, and what language is it?"

"It's an old Gaelic saying. Zeek and I's families have Gaelic roots. It means 'True Love Reigns.'" Arianna told her.

Alice thanked her for the thoughtful gift and went towards her desk.

Arianna grinned. "Yeah, it means 'True Love Reigns in Wonderland'." she muttered softly as she watched Alice turn the corner. She went to her own desk, knowing that she'd have to get in touch with her beloved.

*~*~*~*

Alice was surprised to find a box of chocolates on her desk.

There was a little note on top of the box that read 'Happy Birthday, my dear.'

Alice laughed when she saw what kind they were: strawberry creams, her absolute favorite.

Jervis was quite surprised when the door opened and Alice entered, only to wrap her arms around him and give him a squeeze.

"Thanks, Jervis. I adore the chocolates." Alice told him.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Now, why don't you run along and get to work, hmmm? I'd hate for you to get yelled at by Dr. Cates on such a wonderful day."

Alice smiled at him and went back to her desk.

Jervis smiled softly as he thought back to the conversation that had taken place two days before.

*Flashback*

He'd just stepped out of his office for the night and was waiting on the elevator when Arianna came to stand next to him.

Most people had already gone home and those still there were still hard at work.

"Alice's birthday is the day after tomorrow." Arianna commented.

Jervis looked at her. "It is?"

Arianna nodded. "I forgot that she just started working for you shortly after her birthday last year. What are you getting her, if I might ask?"

Jervis thought about it as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Arianna kept his pace to the doors. "Her favorite type of chocolates is strawberry creams. And trust me, one can rarely go wrong with a box of chocolate." She began humming a song that Jervis recognized as the song the Cheshire Cat sang in Disney's version of _Alice in Wonderland_.

*End Flashback*

Jervis went back to his work, silently thanking Arianna for her gift idea.

*~*~*~*

Three months later found Jervis coming in a little later than his usual, but still on time.

Alice was at her desk when he passed by. She stopped her typing and grabbed a small box on her desk. "Jervis, wait. I have a present for you."

He paused. "You do? My dear, you shouldn't have."

She smiled at him as she moved to stand before him. "You gave me a box of chocolates on my birthday, so I had to return the favor on your birthday. Here, I want you to have this."

Jervis took the small box from her and carefully ripped off the wrapping paper. He lifted the lid and gasped when he pulled out a teacup with a hand-painted depiction of the Mad Tea Party from _Alice in Wonderland_. "Alice, I..I don't know what to say."

"It's from my Grandmother Lorina's _Alice in Wonderland_ tea set. She left it to me when she died. I know how much you like the book, so I thought I'd give you a cup that would always remind you of it." Alice told him.

Jervis smiled at her softly. "I shall treasure it always." He put the cup back in the cotton-lined box, kissed the back of Alice's hand, and went to his office.

The teacup was placed in a spot of honor on the bookshelf where it wouldn't fall off or be crushed, yet would still be visible.

He turned to his desk to start work and noticed a small package wrapped in brown paper and twine. He opened it to find a small box of raspberry tarts.

A note on top had a poem on it.

_The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts all on a Summer's day. I and the Knave of Hearts stole them all away. Happy birthday. –The Cheshire Cat_

Jervis was curious as to who had sent them, but forgot all about it when he took a bite of the tarts and set to work on his project.

*~*~*~*

Arianna placed a small brown leather bound book in her desk drawer after writing in it.

Two notable entries read as follows:

23/05

_On her birthday she found a small box on her desk –she laughed aloud when she found that he'd even remembered her favorite, strawberry creams; when she interrupted his studies to pitch her arms around him and squeeze him, he found that he didn't care. It's good to be me._

18/08

_On his birthday, she returned the chocolates with something really special: a teacup from her Grandmother Lorina's _Alice in Wonderland_ tea set. Everything seems to be moving along very nicely. Wonderland's rulers may just get together without too much of my help._

* * *

A/N: There were two ideas I thought had to go together (as well as two more pairs that _will_ be written up as chapters), so here they are.


	4. Lightning, Thunder, & Rain

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#4

Lightning, Thunder, & Rain

The flash of light caught his attention first, causing him to look up from the circuit he was working on.

He was instantly on guard when he heard a whimper before the thunder. He stuck his head out of his office when he heard the whimper again before the next crash of thunder.

Alice was the only one he could see.

He shrugged and tried to go back to work.

The next crash of thunder was very loud and almost shook the building.

He heard a shriek and exited his office. He found Alice sitting at her desk, trembling, eyes wide as she waited for the next crack of thunder –he knew that only a little privacy couldn't help this, so he came out of the hall and tried to distract her. "It sounds as if the Tweedles are running away from the crow." he stated as he walked over to her desk.

Alice jumped and looked at him. "Oh! H…hi Jervis. Is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head, noticing how she flinched when thunder was heard. "Are you all right, my dear?"

She sighed. "I…I'm not very fond of thunder. It scares me."

He patted her hand. "It's understandable, my dear. At some point in their life, everyone is afraid of thunder."

"What were you saying when you came out? Something about a crow?"

Jervis smiled and began to recite. "'Tweedledum and Tweedledee agreed to have a battle; for Tweedledum said Tweedledee had spoiled his nice new rattle. Just then flew down a monstrous crow as black as a tar-barrel; which frightened both the heroes so, they quite forgot their quarrel.'"

Alice giggled. "But why would they make the sound of thunder?"

Jervis half perched himself on the desk. "In _Through the Looking Glass_, Alice dresses the two in household items, many of them pots and pans. When the crow scared them, they kept running into each other and trees as they ran away. The result of the collisions would sound much like thunder. Do you know what thunder really is, Alice?"

"I think it's a sound wave." she replied.

He nodded. "Exactly. It's nothing more than heated air rushing out from the area of the lightning strike into the cooler air faster than sound can travel."

Alice smiled at him. "That's interesting, Jervis. I don't know why, but I've always been a little scared of thunder. I'm not a big fan of loud noises."

He grinned. "Which explains why you always jump up and check on me if something happens when I'm working."

Alice rolled her eyes.

He stood up. "How about you come join me in a cup of tea and I'll show you what I've finished so far?"

She stood up. "Tea sounds lovely." She walked with him to his lab.

Two days later found Jervis at Alice's desk once more during a thunderstorm.

This one was much worse than the one before it, having knocked half the building's power out, including the power to Jervis's department.

Jervis was unable to get any work done without the electricity and was sitting on a chair next to Alice, doodling on a piece of paper.

Luckily Alice's typewriter didn't need electricity, but it was sort of hard to read Jervis's handwriting in candlelight. Thus was the reason Jervis sat by her, or so their excuse to Dr. Cates was to be.

In all actuality, he was there should she need him to help with her fear of thunder.

He was minding her during this storm –he knew how they troubled her –and when she clung to him during a rough clap of thunder, he found that he hadn't the will in the slightest to let her go…he didn't know, however, that she felt exactly the same way about him.

Alice couldn't help but deeply breathe in his unique smell: something Earthy and woodsy with just a hint of vanilla.

Jervis felt his face heat up slightly as Alice clung to him even after the last echo of the thunder faded. He said nothing though.

If Alice was happy to stay in his arms, he wasn't about to have her leave them.

Down at the other end of the dark hallway, Arianna grinned widely.

She could see just fine in the dark and was very happy with how things were progressing. She was going to make sure she thanked Zeek for _obtaining_ a bottled thunderstorm from the Flowing Store…_**LOUDLY**_.

It was always funny to see Zeek running away from someone he'd taken something from.

She hummed softly as she turned around to walk back to her own desk.


	5. Touch

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#5

Touch

He seethed. He grumbled. He even complained to the rats.

None of it made him feel better.

He was almost to the point where he wanted to break something fragile against the wall to see if it made him feel any better.

She had a boyfriend.

_A __**BOYFRIEND**_! A wretched spineless cretin who had no idea how to properly treat the treasure he now held in his worthless hands.

Jervis angrily paced his office as he tried to get over the news Alice had given him earlier when he had carefully suggested they continue the conversation they had been having about his work over lunch.

_I'm sorry, Jervis, but my boyfriend is coming by so we can go out to lunch_, Alice had said.

Jervis clenched the side of his work table until his knuckles turned white. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

The sound of Alice's twinkling laughter reached his ears and made him move to stand in the doorway of his office.

He chewed the inside of his lip as he watched this _boy_ come to call on his secretary –he was _touching_ her face, and he hated it.

The boyfriend was broad shouldered with brown hair and an easy smile.

Jervis had a gut feeling that the relationship would end in tears for Alice.

When it did, he would be there to help pick up the pieces.

Arianna's eye narrowed from down the other hallway as she saw the upstart that was attempting to prevent two soul mates from being together.

The dark haired man wearing jeans and a red T-shirt standing behind her put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the plan, Kitty?"

She spared him a glance. "First off Zeek, you know you aren't supposed to call me Kitty here. And second…" She turned back to the scene before her with a grin that made Zeek shiver. "Well, we find out if he's a cat person and then proceed to ensure he becomes a cat hater and leaves her alone."

"Fancy taking lunch then?" Zeek questioned.

Arianna put her arm through his and tugged him along after her.

The man at the desk pulled away slightly when Arianna appeared pulling a guy that could probably kick his butt.

Alice smiled at Arianna. "Ari! Ezekiel! What are you doing here?"

"Please Alice, call me Zeek. Ari and I were wondering if you want to join us for lunch." Zeek stated.

Alice looked at her boyfriend. "I don't know. Bruno came to take me out to lunch."

Arianna seized upon that. She turned to the man leaning against the desk. "So _you're_ the infamous Bruno Alice has been telling me about for the last week. Arianna Fields and this is my boyfriend Ezekiel Redd. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the descriptions Alice has given me."

Bruno shook her hand. "Bruno Fortin. Alice has mentioned you to me."

Zeek just nodded to him when Bruno offered his hand to Zeek.

Arianna smiled sweetly. "You have to excuse Zeek. He's not very social at times. Why don't you and Alice join us for lunch? I'd like to get to know you better since I count Alice among my closest friends."

Bruno looked at Alice. "Do you want to, sweetheart?"

Alice beamed happily at him. "I'd love to. Just let me get my purse and tell Jervis I'm going to lunch." She started to get out of her chair.

Ari smiled at her. "I'll go tell Mr. Tetch for you, Alice. It won't take but a minute." She walked down the hallway and stood in the doorway where Jervis had stood a few seconds before.

He was now in his office, trying to look very busy.

Ari saw right through it. "Nice try, but I know you're not as busy as you seem. Alice is going out to lunch, but don't worry. I don't like him either. And Zeek won't shake hands with people his doesn't like, so I know he doesn't like the brainless slug. We'll have her back soon."

Jervis stared after her in shock. He hadn't been aware that his dislike was that evident.

*~*~*~*

The four were eating lunch at a nice café a couple blocks away twenty minutes later.

Alice had excused herself to use the restroom and Ari had gone with her in order to see if she could get rid of the very small stain on her blouse.

That left Zeek and Bruno at the table.

Zeek pulled out a small leather pouch and carefully removed a filigree cat that wasn't quite done from it. He pulled a small pair of pliers from his pocket and set about bending the thin silver wire into the shape he wanted. "I don't like you." he told Bruno.

Bruno sat back in his chair. "So?"

Zeek glanced up at him. "You're a player. You have no true interest in Alice."

"Have you seen the legs on her? What man wouldn't want a piece of her? She's probably a great piece of tail." Bruno replied.

Zeek fixed him with a dark look that made Bruno begin to sweat. "She's something to be treasured. Leave her be now before something happens that makes you regret ever laying eyes on her."

Bruno summoned up some false bravado. "Oh yeah? Like what? You gonna punch my lights out?"

Zeek just smiled mysteriously. "Oh no, I'm not the one you have to worry about. Kitty is." he returned softly.

The conversation ended as the two women returned to the table.

Ari smiled at the two men as she stood behind her chair. "Well, lunch was wonderful, but Alice and I have to get back to work." She smiled sweetly at Bruno. "It was nice to meet you Bruno."

Alice looked at what Zeek was making. "What are you doing?"

Zeek grinned at her. "Making a filigree cat to make a barrette for Ari. She's got a thing for cats."

Alice was quite taken with it. "It's beautiful. I like butterflies myself."

As Zeek offered to make Alice some hair clips with butterflies while he put the cat and tool up, Ari fixed her gaze on Bruno.

He felt like fidgeting under her calculating gaze.

"Are you a cat person, Mr. Fortin?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "Not really. Cats shed too much in my opinion."

Ari's smile took on a slightly dangerous edge.

"Pity." She grinned at Alice. "Come along Alice, I think we should leave to boys alone. We need to get back before Dr. Cates begins to make her rounds."

Alice nodded in agreement, bid Zeek goodbye, kissed Bruno, and started for the door.

Ari dropped a quick kiss at the corner of Zeek's mouth, smirked at Bruno, and followed Alice.

Zeek grinned as he rose. "Like I said, leave Alice be or Kitty will do something to make you wish you had."

Bruno stood up as well. "Not until I've had her."

"I thought you might say that. Don't say you weren't warned." Zeek left.

Bruno told himself that nothing would happen and went to go see his other girl.

*~*~*~*

Jervis felt himself relax when Ari brought Alice back and it was just the two women. He knew he could now get work done.

A worry rose up in his mind as to if the lunch had changed Arianna's mind as to if she liked Alice's boyfriend or not.

For some reason it was set at ease when Ari sent him a conspirator's smile and a slight nod.

Her eyes told him that she was just more convinced the boy wasn't what Alice needed.

Alice smiled at him when he came out with his teapot to get more tea.

Jervis couldn't help but smile back. He had a gut feeling that everything was going to be taken care of.


	6. Forever

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#6

Forever

Bruno tossed his keys angrily on the hall table.

For two months he'd been wining and dining one Alice Pleasance and hadn't gotten anything more than a kiss from her…and not even a French kiss.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer.

The lights went out as he turned to go to the living room.

He cursed and started to go towards the fuse box in the laundry room. He stopped before he took two steps.

A wide white grin floated above his kitchen table. The fangs were quite sharp and looked as if they belonged to a jungle cat.

"Allo Bruno. My name is Cheshire, but you can call me Miss Cat." a female voice said as a pair of orange cat eyes appeared above the smile and a woman's body followed.

The beer bottle fell to the floor and shattered.

Bruno turned to run.

The cat-woman pounced on him. "Oh no my little mousie…you're not going _anywhere_."

Bruno opened his mouth to yell, but had a smoking end of a hookah stuck in it before a sound could escape. He instantly felt drowsy.

The smile widened.

"You were warned, Bruno. Now let's find out what happens to those who do not listen."

*~*~*~*

She was back at her desk after being gone three days, two of which had been spent crying tears that should never have been shed. She was feeling better, not just because of what Arianna had done or the filigree butterfly hair clips Zeek had hand delivered with Ari that morning, but because she was around Jervis once more.

There was something about Jervis that made her feel calmer and realize that Bruno was the one to blame and completely wrong for her.

Jervis returned from his office with the promised cup of tea. "Now you put that awful Bandersnatch behind you my dear. He's not worth your tears and he never will be. Here's a cup of tea."

Alice took it with a small smile. "Thanks Jervis. I knew I could count on you."

He patted the hand on her desk. "Of course you can my dear. I shall always be here if you need me. I could never leave if you needed me. Now, I simply must get back to work before Dr. Cates catches me out here. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to come into my office." He gave her a warm, comforting smile and walked back to his office.

Alice let her smile grow.

He was the first man to make her believe him when he said he'd never leave.

There was just something about him that made her think that Jervis would literally move mountains and oceans to get to her if she needed him.

"He's so much like the White Knight; always riding to the fair maiden's rescue. You really should find someone like that, Alice." Ari commented as she came to stand next to Alice's desk.

Alice looked at her. "Ari, are you suggesting that I get together with Jervis? He'd never ask me out, and we'd both be embarrassed if I asked him."

Ari leaned against Alice's desk. "My dearest Alice, I suggest nothing. I was merely giving you my opinion. You need someone like Jervis, if not Jervis himself. And never think that way; being a pessimist isn't very good for you. You still like Jervis."

Alice nodded. "But it won't come to anything. No matter what."

Ari rolled her eyes. "I swear. The two of you need to sit down and have a talk about your feelings. The man is utterly smitten with you, Alice. People can see it from space. And you're just as taken with him."

Alice began typing. "You're wrong. I'm just his secretary."

Ari stood up and shook her finger at Alice. "Mark my words Alice Pleasance. One day I am going to lock the two of you in a closet together and not let you out until you've admitted your love for each other. I'd say until the two of you have snogged or shagged the sense out of each other, but Jervis is too much a gentleman and both of you are too shy to do something like that." She grinned. "Well at least _before_ marriage. Afterwards is a whole different story."

Alice flushed bright red and quickly turned her chair to face Ari. "_Ari_!"

Ari just laughed softly as she walked down the hallway to get back to her desk.

Alice shyly glanced at the door to Jervis's office. She agreed with Ari that she needed someone with the traits Jervis had and had to admit that she wouldn't mind in the slightest if it _was_ Jervis. She couldn't stop her mind from spinning fantasies about a relationship with Jervis, not to mention a wedding and what the nights might be like.

A fresh blush rose on her cheeks, spreading to most of her face and the tips of her ears.

"Thanks Ari. This is just wonderful and entirely your fault." Alice muttered, cursing Ari and her fixation that Jervis loved her and they were a perfect couple.


	7. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#7

Comfort

It was over.

_It was over._

If it was over, then why did she feel so empty? Why wasn't she happy and wanting to forget about Jervis to move on with Billy?

The better question was: why did she feel like she wanted to cling to Jervis, to forget Billy, and stay forever in Wonderland?

Alice shivered and pulled the blanket closer around her.

Billy went to put a hand on her shoulder.

She moved away from him.

He let his hand fall, but wasn't happy. He could understand Alice's wish to not be touched. He wasn't feeling very social himself and he hadn't been the one Jervis Tetch had focused upon the most.

There was a slight commotion outside the office before the door was swung open and Ari entered, ignoring the policemen that attempted to stop her.

"Alice! Are you all right?" Ari kneeled down in front of Alice.

Alice stared at her before tossing herself into Ari's waiting embrace.

Ari gently stroked her hair and whispered reassuring things into her ear as Alice cried on her bare shoulder. "Everything is going to work out, Alice. Trust me."

"H…he l…loved me." Alice sobbed.

Ari met Zeek's gaze as he came to stand in the doorway. She shot a quick glance at Billy.

Zeek nodded and suggested to Billy that they go have a cup of coffee and let the two women talk.

Billy left with Zeek, never noticing that Zeek kept at least four inches of space between them at all times.

Once the door was shut, Ari directed Alice back into her seat on a bench and stood up.

She dusted off the knees of her black jeans and pushed the long sleeves of her black and grey striped sweater up past her elbows. She fixed Alice with a look once she had sat down next to her. "He loves you."

Alice nodded as she wiped away her tears with the lace-edged handkerchief Ari handed her. "That's what all this was about. You were right Ari. He loved me, and I was blind and never saw it. How did I miss it?"

Ari pulled her into a hug, letting Alice rest her head on her shoulder. "You never thought that it would work, just as Jervis did. It's understandable that the two of you got mixed up. I'm going to ask you a question, and I want the complete and utter truth when you answer it. All right?"

Alice nodded.

Ari took a deep breath and let it out. "How do you feel?"

Alice looked up at Ari. "I feel lost. I feel like I don't want to be here."

"Where do you want to be?"

"With Jervis."

The answer just popped out without Alice even thinking about it.

Ari smiled softly. "I think your heart just spoke, Alice."

Alice sat straight up. "But I'm going to marry Billy. I…I can't want Jervis. He kidnapped people and made them his pawns."

Ari stood up and crossed her arms, baring her shoulders and collarbones even more. "Why did he do it, Alice? Answer me that and then tell me you can't want Jervis Tetch."

Alice just stared at her best friend in shock.

Ari arched an eyebrow. "Well? What's the answer?"

Alice looked down at her folded hands. "He did it to get my attention. He did it to show me how much he loved me. He treated me like a queen the night before."

Ari reached out and captured both of Alice's hands. "And I'm certain that Jervis treated you the same tonight, even though you don't remember much. You are very much Jervis's queen, Alice; of that I have no doubt. Do not let anyone tell you different. No matter what other people think or believe, you and I both know that Jervis could never willingly hurt a single hair on your head. He would _die_ before hurting you or allowing anyone to hurt you."

Alice nodded. "All right."

Ari smiled. "Good. Now, I want you to come stay with me for awhile. Just until you get back on your feet. Or you can move in with me if you want. I've a big enough place that it wouldn't be any trouble. I'll leave that up to you."

"I'd like to just stay with you for right now. I'm a little shaken up and I need to just think. I can't do it with Billy around." Alice replied.

Ari nodded. "And you take as long as you need. I'll go see about springing you from this place and get Zeek. I'm sure we can talk him into staying over for a few nights just in case we need something or to help you feel safer."

Alice gave a small half smile. "I'd like that."

Ari gave her hands a squeeze and left the room.

Alice sighed, feeling as if she were caught in a maelstrom of emotions.

There had been a couple times before that she'd felt like this and only one thing had helped her feel stable and more balanced. And that thing was gone.

Later that night she lay in Ari's guest bed with tears streaming down her face.

She never wondered at the incredible power his touch on her shoulder had to calm and soothe her, and she didn't realize until later that maybe she should've thought about it a little more.

Billy's touch never affected her like that, even when he kissed her.

It seemed that Jervis was more than just her boss; Jervis Tetch was the one who completed her.

Alice wiped away her tears and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

With that decided, Alice fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of being treated like a queen by her beloved Hatter.

Ari and Zeek quietly crept away from the cracked doorway to the guest room.

"Do you think she's figured it all out?" Zeek questioned.

Ari lifted a tart off the silver tray sitting on the coffee table after she curled up at one end. "My dearest Knave, she knows where she belongs and with whom she belongs. It's only a matter of time before no one can keep them apart. The two of them are who they are after all, and no one has ever been able to refuse the Rulers of Wonderland anything they have their minds set on."

"But Cheshire, this isn't Wonderland. And we did overthrow the Queen of Hearts and the Chess Queens." Zeek returned.

Ari's eyes became yellow with slits for pupils.

She fixed Zeek with a freezing look. "I'm quite aware that this is not Wonderland, Knave." she stated coolly. "I am the Head Advisor. The only reason we were able to overthrow the three is because they were Hell-bent on destroying Wonderland with war when it was unnecessary. And they were not the true rulers. The true rulers would never destroy Wonderland that way. They _can't_ destroy Wonderland. Now shut up and let me enjoy these tarts we stole. It's not every day that the new Queen of Hearts makes peach-pomegranate tarts."

Zeek had no choice but to listen to her.


	8. Devotion

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#8

Devotion

They wouldn't let her visit him, no matter how much she pleaded or gave reasons for why it was a good idea.

She was happier now than she had been since she'd dumped Billy.

It was a guilty stab of pleasure that she got when she remembered what Ari had done to Billy the day she'd broken off their relationship for good.

Billy had shown up outside Ari's apartment and banged on the door.

Zeek had answered it and refused to let him in as he demanded to see Alice.

Ari got fed up with his yelling and told him to shut up.

"I want to see Alice. You've kept her away from me for a week." Billy replied harshly.

Ari went to slam the door in his face, but Billy broke the door open, ripping the chain lock from the wall.

Alice had stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Alice! There you are. Get your stuff, I'll take you home." Billy stated as he put his hands on her upper arms.

Alice pulled away. "No Billy. I am home. I'm moving in with Ari. She understands how I feel and has been helping me."

Billy grabbed her. "I know you're confused and still upset right now, but everything will be just fine once we get married. We'll get you an appointment with the best psychologist in Gotham."

"We're not getting married, Billy. It's over. I don't love you anymore." Alice told him.

Billy whirled around to face down Ari. "You put her up to this! I know it! You're in with the Hatter!"

Ari's face went dark.

She took a carefully measured step towards Billy. "I did nothing but be here for Alice. You don't understand what Alice is really like. You don't understand her. This final breakup has been a long time coming. You have done nothing but argue with her when she wanted to talk about something. Now get the Hell out of my apartment."

Billy grabbed Alice's arm and tried to tug her after him.

Alice fought him. "Let go of me. I want nothing more to do with you, Billy. I can't marry someone I don't love."

Billy rounded on her. "Then who do you love?"

"Jervis." She hit the floor with a thud after Billy backhanded her.

"You slut!" Billy roared, making the neighbors who had been watching gasp.

Ari lost it. She decked Billy as hard as she could, sending him back a couple steps as Zeek helped Alice up and tucked her safely behind him.

Billy went to hit Ari back, but she ducked and punched him in the stomach hard.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the hallway wall. "You ever come near Alice again and I will make you regret ever being born. Get out of here." she hissed.

The neighbors all cheered as she tossed him towards the stairs and waiting police officers.

They caught him.

Alice and Zeek came out into the hall as they arrested him.

Alice walked over to them. "I'd like to add charges of assault to the list."

The officer in charge nodded. "Yes ma'am. If everyone would line up, I'll get your statements."

Everyone did as asked.

Alice softly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Dr. Cates handed her some files and papers that needed to be typed up.

Alice left the other woman's office and headed towards her desk. She knew they looked at her strangely whenever she walked through the office back to her old station –she worked for Dr. Cates now, but the director had no room for her desk, so Alice happily stayed at her old spot, feeling as if she at least hadn't abandoned Jervis that way.

The doctors and administrators of the asylum may not let her see him, but she was not about to forget about him.

Her heart was with Jervis and would remain so until the day she died.

Ari came to a stop in front of her desk. "I've got something for you from a mutual friend. Have fun reading it." She placed a book on Alice's desk.

A folded piece of paper stuck out of it.

Alice smiled as she saw the title.

_Alice in Wonderland_…the book had come from Jervis, delivered by Ari after her biweekly visit with him.

Ari just smiled at the joyous expression on Alice's face and went to her desk.


	9. Melody

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#9

Melody

Jervis Tetch sat in the Recreation Room of Arkham Asylum by the radio. He kept flipping through the stations, trying to find something that spoke what he felt.

His mind was fixed on one person: Alice Pleasance, the love of his life.

The day before, Alice's friend Arianna Fields had visited him like she did every two weeks.

*_Flashback_*

He sat down at the table she was already sitting at.

"Hello Mr. Tetch." Ari stated with a smile.

He smiled back. "Please, I've told you to call me Jervis."

"Very well Jervis. How have you been?"

Jervis shrugged. "As well as one can be here." He looked at her pleadingly. "How's Alice?"

"She's happier now. That spineless lizard is now in jail for a few years and has been forbidden to ever contact Alice again. She misses you."

Jervis fiddled with the cover of his book. "She does?"

"She does very much. They've got her working for Dr. Cates now, but she's still at her desk near your old office. She's happy to be back there, even if it's by herself and everyone thinks she's a bit odd for staying there. I drop by to keep her company as much as I can. Is there anything I can tell her for you?" Ari leaned over and placed her hand on his.

He looked up at her. "Would you give her my book? There's a letter I wrote in it. I'd like for her to read both."

Ari smiled softly in understanding. "She will. Speaking of letters, I have one for you." She reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a sealed envelope.

Jervis took it from her. "From Alice?"

"From Alice. I need to get back to work, so I'll see you in two weeks. Alice and I are working on getting them to let her come visit. I have a feeling we're very close to a breakthrough." Ari took the book after she pulled on her coat.

Jervis nodded. "I'm glad. Thank you, Arianna. You're a true friend, not just to Alice, but to me as well."

Ari squeezed his hand. "That's what I'm here for. Stay strong Jervis; it won't be much longer." She left.

*_End Flashback_*

Jervis had read the letter.

Alice had written that she missed him and thought about him every day. She even went so far as to mention that she wanted to see him more than anything in the world and hoped he still cared for her.

That had given Jervis hope that she cared for him like he cared for her.

The flipping through stations stopped when Jonathan Crane threw a paper wad at him that hit him in the head, knocking off his hat, and a few of the others yelled at him to knock it off.

Jervis muttered under his breath as he picked up his hat, dusted it off, and moved over to the chess set. He wasn't sure what their song would be, but he thought someday he'd find it, and it would finally tell her exactly how he felt.

Humming _The Lobster Quadrille_, Jervis began to play a game of chess with Crane.


	10. Heaven & Hell

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#10

Heaven & Hell

He found paradise was being in her presence…

Joy ran undiluted through his veins as he prepared for the day.

Arianna had sent word via Zeek the day before that the battle had finally been won for Alice to come visit and that the lovely blond would be coming with Arianna since the two of them couldn't be left alone just yet.

Jervis happily hummed the joyful songs that were floating around his mind as he finished dressing in the clothes he'd been given for this visit.

Dr. Leland had told him to not get his hopes up or to think that her coming to visit meant anything more than Alice wanted to renew the friendship they had had before the 'Incident'.

Jervis had to constantly remind himself to remain calm and not think that there was anything more to this visit than Alice wanting to be friends again. He was tapping on the tabletop rapidly before the door opened to reveal Arianna and the very person Jervis was most anxious to see.

Alice smiled as she saw Jervis.

He had stood up the moment she entered the room and only took a seat once Alice was seated.

"Hello Jervis. I brought you some casserole. Ari said you don't get very good food here." Alice stated, placing a Tupper ware bowl before him.

"I get better than most, but it doesn't compare to anything you or Arianna cook. How have you been my d…Alice?"

Alice looked at her folded hands that rested on the table. "You can call me 'my dear' if you want to Jervis; I'd like it if you would. I missed you."

Jervis swallowed. "I…I missed you as well."

Ari grinned. "I brought you some raspberry tarts."

"Thank you. I enjoy them." Jervis sighed softly, not knowing what to speak about.

Ari started a conversation that was easily carried by the other two between Jervis eating and the coming and going of guards and inmates.

An hour later, Alice and Ari rose since the visiting hours were over.

"Will you come back in two weeks, my dear?" Jervis questioned.

Alice smiled brightly at him. "Of course. I'll be back every time you can have a visitor."

Jervis smiled.

Alice walked towards the door.

Ari looked at Jervis. "Keep this in mind Jervis, love is a many splendored thing that sometimes gets thrown off track, but if true, shall always prevail." She followed Alice out.

Jervis went back to his cell, mind turning over what Ari said.

…and she found damnation was in not being in Arkham Asylum with him.

Alice stood by the window of her and Ari's apartment, holding a steaming cup of her favorite tea. She stared out at the cloudy night sky and the signal that could be seen in them.

Ari looked up from her knitting. "It won't be too long, Alice. Soon enough he'll be out of that horrid place and the two of you can walk among all the lands of Wonderland for the rest of time."

Alice sighed gustily and turned away from the window. "I know, but I want him to be out of there now, Ari. I need him. I need to be near him. You should know how I feel. There isn't a day that goes by that you don't see Zeek, or at least talk to him. I can only see Jervis every two weeks, and then only if there's someone there with us."

Ari put her knitting to the side and crossed over to put her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Time is fickle, Alice. One day you will have complete command of Time, but you must be patient until then. And besides, 'good things come to those who wait.' You and I both know that the joy and bliss you're going to experience with Jervis is well worth any wait."

Alice smiled. "You're right."

Ari grinned in return. "Aren't I always?"

"Well there was that one time with those dogs of Dr. Cates."

Ari laughed. "That was one time. And how was I supposed to know that they could tell I'm more of a cat person? I've been right about everything else, especially if it involves you and Jervis. Now just relax. Time moves mysteriously sometimes. Just remember to think about the future."

Alice nodded and looked back out the window just as the signal was shut off. "I will, Ari. But I still miss him."

Ari patted her shoulder. "I know, darling, I know."


	11. Completion

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#11

Completion

Ari came running up to Alice at the end of their shift, a paper clenched tight in her hand.

"Ari! What's the matter?" Alice questioned.

Ari handed her the paper. "They have a new treatment that they want to test on the Rogues. It's some sort of surgery where they shock the memory center of the brain and erase everything only to tell the person lies. And one of the people at the top of the list to test it on is Jervis."

"WHAT?!" Alice read through the paper. "No, they can't do this. That will take away everything he is, everything I fell in love with. We can't let them do this. It's not right!"

"It's not been approved yet, so we have a chance to stop it. Zeek brought it to my attention and he's already begun work to make sure it doesn't happen." Ari replied as they hurried towards the stairs.

Alice felt her blood boil. "They aren't getting their hands on my Hatter! They're messing with the wrong people."

Ari grinned in delight as Alice fumed, ranted, and raved. She knew bringing this to Alice's attention was going to be entertaining.

*~*~*~*

Jervis was curious as to why Alice would show up when she had just visited him the day before.

It had taken a year and a half, but Alice, Ari, and Zeek had finally managed to get the doctors to allow Alice to visit Jervis by herself and almost whenever she wanted; they had refused every day and agreed to every other day and on holidays.

He was even more surprised to find Ari, Zeek, and someone dressed like a lawyer there as well.

"Jervis!" Alice threw herself into his arms. "You're all right."

He drew back a little, not letting her out of his arms, but back enough to look at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Zeek spoke up. "Some stupid psychologist have come up with a ridiculous treatment they want to use in order to 'treat' the criminally insane."

Ari handed him the paper that explained it to him.

Jervis read through it. "Th…that's monstrous! Can they even do that legally?"

"Only if it gets approved, Mr. Tetch." the lawyer told him. "Which is why Mr. Redd, Miss Fields, and Miss Pleasance have retained me. We're here to make sure this doesn't get approved. They aren't the only ones against it."

Ari nodded. "We're not about to let anything happen to you."

The buzzer went off and a guard entered to take Jervis back to his cell.

Alice looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Jervis, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

The guard pulled him out of the room as Alice turned to the table and all the paperwork on it.

His shout of triumph went unnoticed by her, but only because she was hurriedly trying to save him from a fate worse than death. She was trying to save him from being forcibly lost to her and their shot at happily-ever-after.

*~*~*~*

Two weeks later Ari, Zeek, and Alice all sat in the crowd in the room where the debate and now final decision regarding the use of the new therapy at Arkham was happening.

It had been an uphill battle, but Alice was confident that it wouldn't be allowed.

She and many others had fought against all the support the idea had from Gotham and the results of their battle would be announced in just a few minutes.

The Chairman, Bruce Wayne himself, spoke up.

"In regards to whether or not the newest suggested therapy be used at Arkham Asylum, the Committee has decided to forbid the use of it on the grounds that it violates the basic human rights of those it was to be used upon." he stated.

Cheers went up from Alice's side of the room.

She and Ari hugged tightly, and Alice had to laugh as Ari drew Zeek in for a deep kiss that surprised the man for a few seconds at first.

Ari blushed slightly as she and Zeek separated.

Alice grinned.

"Just you wait, Alice. You're going to do exactly the same thing when Jervis gets released." Ari warned.

Alice blushed. She knew Ari was right.

What Ari didn't know was that Alice planned to do a little more than just kiss Jervis when he got released; she was going hang on to him and never let him go.


	12. Name

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#12

Name

He watched as Alice playfully bickered with Ari as the two women made dinner. He couldn't help but grin.

They were both adorable, though Alice did seem a bit cuter with a bit of flour on her cheek and clothes.

He'd been out of Arkham for almost two months now, and he'd never felt freer.

Zeek had finally convinced Ari to move in with him and had invited Alice and Jervis to move in as well.

The five bedroom house was more than big enough for the four of them to live happily together, and it was cheaper than living in an apartment.

Alice saw Jervis in the doorway and sent him a bright and love-filled smile.

He smiled lovingly in return.

Ari drew Alice back into the small argument as Jervis drifted into the living room and his armchair.

His mind went back to the past as he sat down.

There were so many things he loved about Alice, so many things that made his heart speed up.

He'd never mentioned that her name was the last thing he noticed –that instead of sparking his attraction, it only sealed the deal.

The first thing he'd noticed about Alice on that fateful day he'd fallen at her feet on his way to get more tea was her beautiful blue eyes.

The color of the English sky in the country after a storm, they seemed to see straight to his soul.

Her hair came next; the silky looking spun gold strands falling forward as she'd leaned over him. He had dreamed about her hair a few times and how it made him feel safe and loved.

It was after he noticed her hair that he noticed how she smelt. Alice had always smelt of peppermint, roses, and some unidentifiable smell he was certain was Alice herself.

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth when he realized that it was only after he'd noticed bits and pieces of her that he realized how beautiful Alice was; only after she spoke in her angelic voice did he find out that her divine beauty went deeper than just her outside, that she was beautiful inside too.

He remembered how he'd felt when she told him her name.

_Perfect_ was the only thought that got through when he heard the word 'Alice'.

Something told him that she had been made for him, and he for her. So far it seemed like that something was utterly justified. He knew there was no one else for him.

His hand strayed to his pocket where a little black box rested with a diamond ring in it rested.

It wasn't a big diamond, not like the one on the ring the 'spineless lizard' had given her. It was just perfect for Alice though and cut in the shape of a heart.

Alice already had Jervis's heart, but he wanted other people to know it too.

Zeek grinned at him. He and Ari both knew that Jervis was going to propose to Alice after dinner, which was why Ari was keeping Alice busy in the kitchen so Jervis and Zeek could make sure everything was perfect.

Jervis smiled back and helped place candles around the room.


	13. Tears

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to _Batman_. Any and all one-shots in this collection of one-shots were inspired by Charlotte A. Cavatica's lovely ideas from her _Waiting on the Shingle_, chapter seven, unless otherwise stated. Anyway, thanks to Ms. Cavatica for making it possible for plot bunnies to attack me. Please enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Ches.

#13

Tears

They were deeply in love.

Jervis smiled at his drowsy bride of a year and a few months as they lay on the picnic blanket under the clear blue sky of the English countryside.

Alice smiled sleepily back.

They counted the date as one of the major anniversaries of their life as it was the date that Jervis first became the Mad Hatter and kidnapped/controlled a handful of people just to prove he loved her.

"Three years ago today, I told you I loved you." Jervis whispered.

"Mmmm-hmmm. And was then dragged off to Arkham so we could both undergo the trails we needed to in order to get here." Alice replied softly.

Jervis moved his hand to rest on her round abdomen. "And there's no other place I want to be."

Alice closed her eyes and snuggled as close to Jervis as she could.

Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

Jervis grinned as a little foot kicked at his hand and watched the fluffy white clouds.

Alice's mind made her relive the past three years and all the tears that she had shed for Jervis and her love for him.

She cried on the night that he took her and was caught and dragged off to Arkham –she cried exactly 365 days later, remembering it –then another 365 days after that –and, then 365 days after that, she slept peacefully in his arms.

The night he took her had her confused, which was why she cried. A year later she cried because he wasn't there like he was that night; and a year after that, she cried because he was there and she was finally in his arms where she belonged.

Now they were married and living happily in Jervis's home country of England in a nice cottage near a small suburb of London where they worked at a bookstore they owned, and expecting what they were sure was the first two children of several.

Both sighed in contentment before Jervis drifted off to sleep as well.

Under a tree nearby stood two people: one dressed like the Knave of Hearts and the other looked like a humanoid cat.

"When are we going to bring them home to Wonderland, Cheshire?" the man asked the woman.

The black and grey striped tail flicked back and forth at the tip as the woman gazed down at the sleeping couple.

"I'm going to let them experience a little bit more of life, Knave. They deserve it after all they've been through. And Wonderland's not quite ready to receive its rulers." the woman replied softly, reaching up to scratch behind the tail matching cat ears that were poking out of her head. "Stupid 'normal' world. I hate fleas. I'm so glad Wonderland fleas only feast upon dogs."

Knave grinned at Cheshire. "You'll just have to put up with it, because we have to remain Ezekiel and Arianna for just a little while longer since they're going to have children. They'll make us godparents and we'll need to be there for the christening."

Cheshire Cat, or Arianna Fields as she called herself in the 'normal' world, laughed as she drew her arm through the Knave's. "I know this Knave. How about afterwards we have Zeek and Ari travel the world? It'll be the easiest way to explain why we never come visit, just as long as we send letters and call them."

Knave, or Ezekiel 'Zeek' Redd, nodded. "Sounds good. Then we can prepare for their arrival. We'll have to send gifts and the like on birthdays and every holiday."

Cheshire nodded. "I know. But that's what we're good at, making or _finding_ gifts. Let's go home."

The two left the sleeping couple and strolled along.

A rabbit hole appeared in front of them and they walked into it.

Jervis and Alice both smiled in their sleep, dreaming about their Wonderland.

_Fin_

A/N: And that's the end of _Cups of Tea_, but don't worry... There's more to come in the second one: _More Cups of Tea_. Thanks for reading. Ta. -Ches.


End file.
